Tom and Jude Quincy
by RebiRabbit
Summary: Final Chapter Posted.
1. Chapter1

**Chapter 1**

Tom Quincy carried a box upstairs and into the bedroom he shared with his wife of five years Jude. He put the box into the closet and sighed as he looked around the room. Everything was finally unpacked and in it´s place. They just moved into the house because Jude was expecting their first child and that meant they needed a bigger place.

There weren´t a lot of times that Tom thought that his life was perfect, he actually never thought that it was perfect, but the last seven years were truly perfect, the day he asked Jude out changed his life forever. In the last seven years a lot of things changed. Tommy started a solo carriere and is currently working on his fifth solo album, he didn´t expect that so many people would still listen to his music but they did and Tommy was at the moment one of the most successfull singer/songwriter in the USA and Canada.

Jude on the other hand found out that she was a pretty good actress. After her third album was released she got the chance to play in a movie. She actually wanted to work on a fourth album til she realised that she loved acting. She still made music and produced a lot of Tommys songs but she didn´t release anything of her own anymore. In the last six years she was starring in seven movies.

To say that they didn´t have a lot of privacy was the understatement of the century. They were the it couple, everybody loved them. At first they didn´t believe that the relationship would work and to be honest Tom had his own doubts too.

Tom snapped out of his thoughts as he heard the door close. He smiled and walked downstairs, he walked over to Jude who was locking the door he back turned to him. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and smiled as she pushed her body closer to his.

She turned around in his arms and stared into his eyes.

"Hey stranger..." She said before she kissed him. Tommy broke away and said.

"How was your day?"

"Not bad.." Tommy nodded and kissed her again.

"Look I have to work on one song today but after that I´m all yours." He said with a sheepish smile.

Jude nodded and asked.

"What do you want to eat?" Tommy shrugged and said.

"Whatever you want." She nodded and walked into the kitchen.

Tommy sat in the studio he had in his house and listened to his new song.

I can't believe I'm standing here  
Been waiting for so many years and  
Today I found the Queen to reign my heart  
You changed my live so patiently  
And turned it into something good and real  
I feel just like I felt in all my dreams  
There are questions hard to answer  
Can't you see…

Baby, tell me how can I tell you  
That I love you more than life!  
Show me how can I show you  
That I'm blinded by your light!  
When you touch me I can touch you  
To find out the dream is true!  
I love to be loved by you!

Your looking kind of scared right now  
Your waiting for the wedding vows  
But I don't know if my tongue's able to talk  
Your beauty is just blinding me  
Like sunbeams on a summer stream and  
I gotta close my eyes to protect me  
Can you take my hand and lead me  
From here please yeah…yeah..

Baby, tell me how can I tell you  
That I love you more than life!  
Show me how can I show you  
That I'm blinded by your light!  
When you touch me I can touch you  
To find out the dream is true!  
I love to be loved, I need to be loved  
I love to be loved by you!

I know they gonna say our love's not strong enough to last forever  
And I know they gonna say that we'll give up because of any weather  
But how can they understand that our love is just heaven sent  
We keep on going on and on cause this is where we both belong…

Baby, tell me how can I tell you  
That I love you more than life!  
Show me how can I show you  
That I'm blinded by your light!  
When you touch me I can touch you  
To find out the dream is true!  
I love to be loved, I need yes I need to be loved  
I love to be loved by you!

Yes I love to be loved by you!

Tommy nodded as his voice faded and smiled.

"Sonic perfection!"

After dinner Tommy walked upstair looking for Jude, he walked into the bedroom and smiled as he saw the light on in the bathroom. He walked over and opened the door wider. He saw Jude lying in the tub with eyes closed. He walked over to her and kneeled down beside the tub.

"Hey..." He wisphered.

Jude opened her eyes slowly and she smiled at him.

"Want some company?" He asked and she nodded.

Tommy stood up and undressed while Jude watched him. She loved his body he may be 32 but he still looked like 20. Over the years he started to work out and if she thought that he was hot when he was 25 than he is now unbelievable. He had muscles but not to much and a sixpack. The only problem was that she wasn´t the only one who thought he was hot. Actually most of of the women on this world thought he was hot. It got even worse after he started a solo carriere and the groupies started to show up. Jude knew that she would always be a little insecure when it came to Tommy.

She watched as he stepped into the tub and sat down, he picked up her foot and massaged it. She smiled at him and moaned as he found the right spot. While one of his hands massaged her foot the other one ran up and down her leg.

Still massaging her foot the other hand moved higher up her leg. She tensed up as she felt his hand moving to her vagina. Shortly before he could reach it the phone rang. Tommy stopped and Jude whined. Tommy smiled and stepped out of the tub, he dried off and wrapped the towel around his waist before he walked out of the bathroom.

Later Jude walked out of the bathroom clad in her nightgown and smiled as she saw Tom lying on the bed reading a book only wearing boxers with his glasses on.

Tommy loved to read even if he would never tell anyone but Jude who thought he looked cute with glasses. She walked over to the bed and he looked up. He layed the book on the nightstand and removed his glasses he held out his hand to her.

She took it and straddled his lap, his hands were on her hips and she smiled down at him. One of his hands moved to her stomach and rubbed it gently.

"I love you two more than anything!" Jude smiled and said.

"We love you too"

His hand went to her hip again and he started moving her against him. She moaned as she felt him growing under her, pushing against her vagina hidden by her panties. He flipped them over and stared down at her. He removed her nightgown and continued to stare at her body.

"So beautiful" He murmured before he moved down to her breast, he nibbled on her breast before he captured her nipple in his mouth sucking on it. Jude moaned and tried to pull him closer. He let go of her breast and smiled up at her before he moved down to her belly. He kissed and stroked it before he moved even further down her body.

He removed her panties before he put her legs over his shoulder, he smiled at her and lowered his mouth to her vagina, a place noone but him ever touched. He licked her a few times before he sucked her clit into his mouth. After a few moments he stopped and moved up her body.

He kissed her lips and pushed his tongue into her mouth, Jude pushed his boxer down his legs still kissing him.

Tommy broke away and positioned his penis at her vagina. He looked down at her and slowly slid inside her. They stared into each others eyes as they moved together. A tear ran down her cheek as she saw the love in Tommys eyes, he wiped it away and groaned as he came closer.

His hand moved down to her clit and stroked his thump over it, Jude cried out and held onto him biting into the skin on his shoulder. Tommy stroked her hair wisphering into her ear how much he loved her and would never let her go while he still moved inside of her, his thump still on her clit. He groaned as he felt he belly pressing against him.

He began to move faster, his thump pressing harder against her clit before he felt her tense. He walls closed around his penis and he looked into her eyes as she screamed his name holding onto him.

He orgasmus triggered his own and he throw his head back, closing his eyes tightly as he shot his sperm into her. His body shook and she held him as he came down. He was kissing her belly while she ran her fingers up and down his back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Toms eyes opened slowly and the first thing he saw was Judes beautiful face right in front of him. They were both lying on their sides facing each other, one of his hands on her waist. He smiled at the content expression on her face as his hand traveled from her waist upwards barely touching her body. He stopped at her face and lovingly stroked her cheek.

He smiled one more time before he slowly got out of the bed trying not to wake her, he stood up and walked towards the bathroom not bothering to look for his boxers. He closed the door behind him and then looked towards the shower and then to the tub. Deciding for the shower he rubbed his neck before walking into it closing the door behind him.

He turned the shower on and Tom sighed as he felt the hot water ran down his back. He put his hands against the wall and hung his head just letting the water drop down on him. Just thinking about his baby and wheter he would be a good father or not. His dad wasn´t what you call a role model. He cheated on Toms mother and drank to much, he always hit them and when Toms mother died on cancer he wasn´t there Tom was, he was there in her last minutes and that led to not seeing or speaking with his father for the last twelve years, he´ll never forgive his father for not being there when his mom needed him the most.

When Jude first told him she was pregnant he didn´t know what to think. He was happy of course but inside him there was a lot of fear, fear of turning out like his father, fear of hurting Jude and fear of hurting his child but all this fear vanished when he looked into Judes eyes and he saw fear in them too. But her fear was different, she feared his reaction wheter he would leave her or not. And then the only thing he could do was to hold her to tell her that he loved her and that little baby growing inside of her, that he would never leave her.

He was still scared, there was still a doubt that he would be a good father but he would never tell Jude that.

Tom almost jumped as he felt two hands on his back, he turned around and smiled as he saw Jude standing there naked, the water running down her body. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stared into his eyes.

"What´s wrong?" She wisphered.

"Nothing..."

"Liar...I´ve been watching you now for ten minutes and you didn´t even know I was there." Tom smiled and kissed her softly before he answered.

"Just thinking about some things"

"Things like?"

"Things like you, me in the shower having sex." He smirked before he lifted her off the ground and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He turned around so that her back was pressed against the wall and kissed her softly.

**That was short I know but I had to work til late in the night and I was suprised that I could write so much without falling asleep. Anyway I hope you like it and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**One of you asked me about the song in the first chapter. I didn´t write the song. The song is "Love to be loved by you" by Marc Terenzi.**

**Chapter 3**

Tom walked into Gmajor and straight to Studio A where Kwest waited for him. He opened the door and saw his producer pressing his wife of 3 years Sadie against the soundboard. He cleared his throat and smiled as they jumped apart.

"Hey guys!" He grinned and Sadie smiled as she said.

"Well I´m going to go and visit my baby sister.!" Kwest nodded and kissed her one more time before she walked towards the door.

"Bye Tom"

"Bye"

And with that she was gone.

Tom sat down and handed Kwest the CD that he recorded last night. He took it and stared at it.

"I finished the song and that means I have the day off...right?" Kwest stared at him and asked.

"What you´ve got something to do" He nodded and said.

"Yeah I have to find someone." Kwest nodded and said.

"Go" Tommy stood up and walked out of the studio leaving a confused Kwest back.

Tommy stood in front of the door knowing that this was it, he could finally get the answers he´s been waiting to hear for 12 years. He knocked and stared down at his feet. He waited for a few moments before he decided that noone was there, he turned around and was almost at his car as he heard someone say.

"Can I help you?" Tom turned around and stared at John the man other people called his father. He heard him gasp and Tom grinned and sait in a bitter tone.

"What dad suprised to see me?"

"Tom..." He wisphered not knowing what to say. They stared at each other before John told him to come in.

Tommy and John sat in the living room just staring at each other.

"So what are you doing here?" John asked.

"I don´t know...I just I guess" Tom shook his head and got up before he said.

"This was a mistake...I have to go!" And before John could stop him Tom was gone.

Tom walked into the house and instantly smelled the food. Tom walked into the kitchen and smiled as he saw Jude cooking while she sang one of his song. He walked over to he and smiled as he saw that she was slightly bent over the counter. He walked behind her carefully not to make any noises and pushed his hand between her so that he cupped her clothed pussy. Jude almost jumped when she felt it and slowly turned her head towards him.

"Hey " She wisphered while he moved his fingers back and forth against her. He let go of her and wrapped his arms around her body stroking her belly.

"What are you cooking?"

"Your favourite!" Tom groaned and slipped his hands into her pants and panties. He stroked her clit and then moved to her slit feeling the wetness. He pushed her pants down her legs then turned the stove off. He opened his own pant and pulled out his cock pressing it against her backside.

He positioned his cock at her entrance and groaned as he slowly slid inside of her from behind. He stayed that way for a while before his hands went to her hips and pushed her even closer. She moaned and held onto the counter as he thrust into her each time going deeper and harder. It didn´t take long for Jude to come and she screamed as he thrust one more time.

Tommy didn´t give her time to recover he pushed out of her and turned her around before he lifted her onto the counter and pushed her legs apart. He stared down at her and she blushed as she saw that he was looking at her vagina. Tom smiled as he lowered his head down licked up her juices twice before he got up again and thrust into her without warning.

Jude screamed again and Tom groaned as he felt her walls clamp down on him. Jude came again and Tommy groaned in frustration because he couldn´t come, Jude heard that and pushed him away from her. He looked at her suprised and was about to ask her what´s wrong when he saw her getting on her knees in front of him. His hand went to stroke her hair out of her face and he said.

"Jude..." She smiled and then touched his penis before she took him into her mouth, she sucked him into her mouth while he stroked the hair out of her face staring into her eyes. Tom couldn´t believe how beautiful she was even when she was giving him a blowjob.

Jude ran her tongue over his head and he almost cried out as she started playing with his balls. She took him deeper into her mouth and that´s when he screamed her name and shot his load into her mouth. Jude swallowed it before she got up and wrapped her arms around him.

They got dressed and started cooking again.

A few hours later they were both sitting on the couch watching a movie when Jude spoke up.

"I have a doctors appointment tomorrow" Tom stared at her and asked.

"Why didn´t you tell me...is everything okay with you and the baby?" Jude smiled and said.

"Everythings fine but we didn´t have a lot of time to talk so..."

"I´ll go with you"

"You sure?"

"Yeah I want to see our baby"

Jude smiled and layed her head on his chest and said.

"Sing for me..."

He smiled and started to sing.

The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated  
I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

Chorus:  
I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be your love suicide  
and I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life

Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
You're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive not dead  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache, that hang from above...

He stopped singing as he saw that she was asleep, he turned the TV off, he carefully picked her up bridal style and smiled down at her before he walked into the bedroom.

**I hope you liked it and the song in this chapter is "I´ll be" by Edwin McCain. Please Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Tommy and Jude were just on the way to Judes father, the doctors appointment went well. While they were driving they both were lost in their own thoughts.

Tom couldn´t believe he just saw his baby...he saw it before but now you could recognize it and he would never admit it but he almost cried. It felt amazing to see this tiny figure knowing that it was there. That it was made out of the love of him and Jude it was amazing, perfect and for a while he just forgot everything but Jude and his baby. Seeing his father yesterday didn´t help at all. He was just as confused about everything than before. Would he be a good father probably every women he´s been with would say no and than they would tell him a few reason why not. To be honest Tommy´s not proud of his past. The sex, the parties, the alcohol and the drugs of course they made him who he is now but sometimes he wished he could turn back time, even if he would´ve never met Jude in the end.

Maybe it would have been better for her if they had never met, he never became her producer. It would have saved her a lot of heartache. The night before they got married he had a talk with Portia. Thinking back now he didn´t know why he actually went through with the wedding...

**Flaschback**

_Tommy was sitting in the studio waiting for the guys to pick him up__. Tomorrow´s the day he´s going to marry the love of his life. The only person he ever loved. At first a lot of people were against them. Stuart, Sadie (because she still loved Tom), Darius, Jamie, the only one who seemed to be happy for them was Kwest. But now they all accepted it. Tom looked up as he heard the door open and was suprised to see Portia standing in the doorway._

"_What are you doing here?" _

"_I wanted to talk to you"_

"About..." Tom trailed off.

"_Do you hate her that much?" That caught Tom off guard._

"_What?"_

_  
"Jude...do you hate her so much that you want to see her miserable...like you wanted to see me miserable."_

"_You don´t know what you are talking about"_

"_Oh really...Tommy you can´t make her happy even if you wanted!"_

_Tommy stood up and walked over to her._

"_I love Jude and I´ll make her the happiest woman on this earth."_

"_Oh Tom I´ve heard that before, what did you say to me...Portia I love you and I would die for you, marry me and we´ll be happy!"_

_Tom sighed and looked on the ground before he looked her in the eyes._

"_Portia I never loved...I might have thought that I love you but I didn´t, I´m sorry but I can´t change it."_

"_And how long are you going to think that you love Jude...a year maybe two.? Tom if you love her then you let her go, you let her be free...don´t cause her the pain you caused me."_

_And with that Portia walked out of the door leaving a nervous Tommy behind. Was he really doing the right thing in marrying Jude??_

"Tommy!" He heard Jude yell and broke out of his thoughts just in time to see the red light. Tom pressed his foot onto the break and the car stopped, he put an arm in front of Jude to protect her and breathed heavily. She stared at him with wide eyes and asked.

"What the hell was that"

"Sorry I wasn´t looking."

"Oh really?" Jude asked looking at him, something was wrong...she just didn´t know what. He wouldn´t tell her and she knew that if she asked he would say he was fine.

"Tom what´s wrong!?"

"Nothing I´m fine." She knew it, Jude shook her head and said.

"Fine...could we drive now?" Tom nodded hearing her annoyed voice and drove off.

Tommy and Jude were lying in the bed both staring at the ceiling.

"Don´t you want that baby?" She asked scared of his answer.

"What..." Tommy asked as he sat up.

"Don´t you want that baby?" Sitting up with him.

"Of course I want that baby!"

"You sure because you sure as hell not acting like it."

"What´s that supposed to mean?"

Jude stared at him before she looked down at the sheets and wisphered.

"Are you having an affair?"

"NO!!" Jude jumped moved to the other end of the bed, seeing her reatction he said in a gentle voice.

"I´m sorry but you know I love you and this baby and I would never cheat on you."

She sighed and said.

"Yeah I know I´m sorry too...I didn´t mean it!"

"Yes you did!" Jude looked at him and he continued.

"Look Jude...I´m sick of it, sick of you being jealous, sick of you accusing me of things I didn´t do..."

"I´m sorry Tom!" She said tears running down her cheeks.

"Can´t we just forget it?" She asked hopefully.

"What do you want from me Jude?"

"I..."

"I´m not the same guy I used to be, I thought you knew that"

"I do...come on Tom I love you...I´m sorry!!"

"I don´t even know why you married me"

"What..."

"I mean you think I´m cheating you, you think I don´t want this baby why do you even love me Jude...WHY!!"

Jude stared at him still crying and holding her belly in a protectiv manner. Tom saw this and a tear ran down his cheek.

"And you are scared of me!" He sighed and got up.

"Where are you going?" Jude asked hoping he would stay.

"I´m sleeping on the couch." He walked out of the room and Jude looked down.

**Hope you liked it. Please review the more I get the faster I write. Love you all.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Tommy lay on the couch staring at the ceiling thinking about what just happened, he knew he overreacted but he couldn´t help it. He understood why she was insecure about the girl topic his past is a big reason for her doubts. But he didn´t even think about other girls in years actually since they made love for the first time, the first time he was inside of her knew he would never touch anyone else...

**Flashback**

_Tommy lit the candles in his room before he stared at his creation...the floor was full of roses and he placed candles on each nightstand. _

_He wanted everything to be perfect, he was planning this night for a while now. He didn´t want to push her into anything.They were dating for exactly six months and he wanted her so much but he would never force her he would respect if she wasn´t ready._

_Tom snapped out of his thoughs when he heard Jude yell._

"_Tom where are you..? He looked around the room one more time before he walked out to find Jude in the living room. He saw Jude sitting on the couch and said._

"_Come with me?" She stared at him before she stood up and took his hand. He led her to the bedroom and stopped in front of the door. He turned around and cupped her face in his hands and stared into her eyes as he said._

"_I want you to know that what ever you decide I won´t be mad or anything ok?" _

_She looked at him and nodded, he smiled at her before he turned around and opened the door, they walked into the bedroom and Jude gasped as she saw the room. Tommy stared at her and smiled softly._

"_For me..." Jude asked in a wispher._

"_Only you!" Jude smiled at him before she kissed him softly but it soon turned passionate. Tom groaned when Jude stopped kissing him, she smiled at him and stared into his eyes. She put her hands on his chest and kissed him one more time before her hands went to his pants. She opened them slowly while he stared at her hands. When his pants were open she walked backward til she felt the bed. She sat down and stared up at him and he had to stop the groan as he saw the innocence in her eyes._

"_Come here" Jude said softly._

_Tommy walked over to her before he kissed her softly...Jude pulled him on top of her and..._

His thoughts were interrupted as he felt Judes presence, he looked up and saw her standing in the doorway staring at him with tears in her eyes. He sat up and stared back.

"Come to bed..." She wisphered.

He nodded and stood up, he took her hand in his and they both went back to bed.

The next morning John stood in front of Gmajor records and sighed, since Tom went to see him he couldn´t get him out of his head. After twelve years he finally saw his son again and then they didn´t even talk. He missed Tom but he knew he made mistakes big ones and he can´t take them back.

He walked into the studio and saw Sadie, he walked over to her and asked.

"Excuse me..."

"Yeah" She said with a smile.

"Do you know Tom Quincy?"

"Of course I know him why.."

"Could you tell me where he is."

"Oh of course...he is in studio A" She said pointing in the direction. He nodded and smiled.

"Thanks "

"You´re welcome." He sighed and walked towards the studio.

He knocked on the door and waited. He heard someone telling him to come in and he opened the door.

Tom looked up and stared at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought we could talk" John said.

John and Tommy were sitting at the cafe near Gmajro just staring at each other. Tom was about to say something when he saw a little girl standing beside him. He and John looked at her and the little girl smiled at Tom.

"Hey..." She said softly.

"Hey..." Tom answered.

"I´m Stacey"

"Hi Stacey...I´m Tom."

Tom looked up and saw a women sitting on the opposite smiling. The girl handed him a pink notebook and a pen before she asked.

"Would you give me an autograph."

Tom smiled and said.

"Yeah sure..." Tom signed the autograph and wrote for Stacey with love Tom Quincy. Stacey looked at it and smiled before she hugged him and then walked back to her mother. Tom looked back to his dad and John smiled at him as he saw how he treated the girl.

"You´ll be a great dad." John said softly.

"I think we should talk." Tom said and John nodded.

**I know short but I hope you like it. I´ll try to post a new chapter this weekend. Please Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Tommy stared at John and the first thing he thought was …._why...why did he hurt her, me all the time..._ John looked into Tommys eyes and saw the different emotions, he saw hate, pain, fear and the last thing he saw, he would´ve never thought he would see it from his son, was love.

"Why did you do it?" Tom asked almost in a wispher. John sighed and looked down at his coffee.

"I was angry...angry at you, at your mother, angry at myself."

"Why what did mom ever do, what did I ever do?"

"Nothing...you just had your dreams and you did everything to reach them."

"That´s why you hate me, hated mom?." John shook his head and said.

"I don´t hate you...I never did, I love you!"

"No?" Tom asked in a wispher.

John shook his head and Tom said.

"I´m scared..."

"Of what?!"

"Becoming a father...what if I´m not good at it...what if I hurt them."

"Them?"

"Jude and my baby?!"

"I couldn´t handle it!"

John leaned forward and stared into Toms eyes.

"Thomas Andrew Quincy you listen to me now...do you love Jude?"

"More than anything!"

"Do you regret marrying her!"

"Never..."

"You love her and you love that baby, that´s all that matters."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah? Why are you doubting it?"

"Because probably every women I´ve ever been with and that´s a lot believe me would think otherwise."

John laughed and said.

"You really are my son!"

Tom smiled softly and looked down.

Jude was lookin through her DVD´s as she heard the door open. She looked up and saw Tommy walking into the living room. She looked into his eyes and saw that he cried. She stood up and walked over to him.

"Hey baby what´s wrong?" She hugged him and he wisphered into her ear.

"I´ve got to explain some things to you!" Jude broke away and stared into his eyes.

The next hour was spent explaining about his past, his father, his mother, why he was acting so strange and why he´s so scared to become a father.

Tom was in the soundbooth while Kwest and Darius sat at the soundboard listening to him singing his new song.

**How long have I been in this storm?  
So overwhelmed by the ocean's shapeless form  
Water's getting harder to tread  
With these waves crashing over my head**

If I could just see you  
Everything would be allright  
If I'd see you  
This darkness would turn to light

And I will walk on water  
And you will catch me if I fall  
And I will get lost into your eyes  
And know everything will be allright  
And know everything is allright

I know you didn't bring me out here to drown  
So why am I ten feet under and upside down  
Barely surviving has become my purpose  
Because I'm so used to living underneath the surface

If I could just see you  
Everything would be allright  
If I'd see you  
This darkness would turn to light

And I will walk on water  
And you will catch me if I fall  
And I will get lost into your eyes  
And know everything will be allright

And I will walk on water  
And you will catch me if I fall  
And I will get lost into your eyes  
And know everything will be allright

And know everything is allright  
Everything is allright

Everything is allright

Tommy finished and Kwest and Darius cheered before Darius spoke into the speaker.

"Ladies and Gentlemen Tom Quincys newest album "Forgetting all I´m lacking" is now complete."

**Toms album is finished and he finally talked with his father, what´s going to happen. A tour, a baby on the way and a new album can Tommy withstand the pressure from outside? Please Review! I´ll write the next chapter as soon as possible.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Tommy walked into the bedroom and saw Jude sitting on the bed, stroking her belly. She looked up as she heard him enter. She smiled and he walked over to her.

"My album is finished!"

"Yeah...?" She asked with a smile

"Yeah!"

He kissed her and lay down between her legs. She looked up at him with a smirk and said.

"Daddy wants to play"

"Oh yeah I want to play...!" He kissed her while he stroked her belly. He moved against her and she groaned as she felt his erection pushing against her.

Soon they were both naked and staring into each others eyes.

"I love you Tommy"

He groaned and thrust into her, Jude moaned and he began to move, she took his hand and guided it to her clit. Tommy smiled down at her and started to rub her clit fast.

Jude scream and suddenly she stopped moving, Tommy felt Jude tense and looked down to see her looking down between their bodies.

"What´s wrong?"

"The baby..." That was all Tom needed he pushed out of her and moved to sit beside her, looking at her concerned.

"What is it...did I hurt it!"?"

Jude smiled softly and said.

"No...here feel this." She took his hand and laid it on her belly. Tommy waited and suddenly felt the baby kick. He smiled and looked down in wonder. Jude smiled as she saw the look on his face and tears ran down her face.

"My baby..." Tom wisphered and leaned down, he kissed her belly and his smile got bigger as the baby kicked again.

"I love you so much!" Tom wisphered against her belly.

The next morning Tommy sat in Darius office. Darius and he stared at each other before Darius spoke up.

"I wanted to talk to you about something..."

"About?"

"I want you to go on a world tour."

Tom stared at him shocked and asked.

"What?

"I want you..."

"I heard what you said."

"I can´t do this" Tom said.

"Why not!?"

"Judes pregnant and I can´t leave her alone"

"Tom..."

"No I won´t be like my father...I´ll be there when the baby is born and I want to be there during the pregnancy."

"Tom you´ll do it!"

"Or what?"

**I know short but I hope you can forgive me. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Tommy walked into the house and walked upstairs looking for Jude. He walked into the bathroom and saw Jude standing in the shower. He quickly undressed and then stepped into the shower with her. Jude gasped as she felt him wrap his arms around her.

She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. They stared at each other before Tommy leaned down to kiss her softly. Tommy broke away from the kiss and got down on his knees. Jude looked down at him and he smiled as he pushed her against the wall carefully the hot water still falling down on them.

He spread her legs a little and ran his hand down over her breast then he stroked her belly a few times before he pushed one finger into her. Jude gasped and arched against him. He pulled out of her then added a second finger and pushed in again.

He looked up at her and knew he made the right decision, he would rather loose his contract than Jude. Jude screamed as she came and he got up again.

Jude and Tommy sat at the table eating when Jude asked.

"So when are you going back into the studio for a new album..."

Tom stared at her not knowing how to tell her what happened.

"I won´t!"

"What?"

"I won´t make a new album."

"Why not?" Jude asked suprised.

"I don´t want to...I mean we have enough money so..."

"Tom you love to make music...we don´t need the money but I know that you love to sing."

"Look I don´t want to record a new album ok?" And with that he grabbed his plate and stood up, walking into the kitchen. Jude stared after him and sighed.

The next morning Tom stood in the soundbooth singing his last song while Kwest stared at him with sad eyes.

Memories consume  
like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
unless I try to start again

I don't want to be the one  
the battles always choose  
cause inside I realize  
that I'm the one confused

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
and say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
tonight

Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
than anytime before  
I had no options left again

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
or why I have to scream  
I don't know why instigate  
and say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
tonight

I'll paint it on the walls  
cause I'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
and this is how it ends

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
to show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
tonight

Kwest smiled sadly at him before he said.

"Great man!"

"Could you give it to Darius when it´s finished?"

Kwest nodded and with that Tommy walked out of the studio and out of Gmajor maybe forever.

**I know it´s been a while I´m sorry. Hope you like it and please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The song in the last chapter was "Breaking the Habit" by Linkin Park**

**Chapter 9**

Tommy sat in the cafe where he was with his father just staring at his coffe and thinking about what he should do now.

It´s over...he still couldn´t believe it. For years he work hard, harder than anyone else just to be heard, to be respected and now with these three words it was all for nothing._** You are fired!**_

Tom knew that he made the right decision but still something was wrong. He should´ve been happy but he wasn´t. But why... he had a beautiful wife a kid on the way, he dosen´t need his music. He´s got everything, everything but his dreams that shattered the minute Darius said the words.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to his father staring at him concerned,

"Hey Tom...are you ok?"

Tommy shook his head and John sat down beside him still staring at him concerned.

"What´s wrong?"

"It´s over!"

"You and Jude?" He asked suprised.

"No I´m fired."

"WHAT!"

"Why I thought your album was number one, I may not know much about music but isn´t that great!?"

"Yeah it is but Darius gave me an ultimatum and I made the wrong choice at least he thinks that."

"What do you mean ultimatum?"

"He made me choose between Jude and my carreer and I choose Jude."

"Ok but Tom you said yourself that you could go to evey label on this worl, they would all love to have you so..."

"Yeah but what about Kwest oh god I would even miss Spied and Jamie!"

"Tom does Jude know?"

Tommy shook his head and John sighed.

"You have to tell her!"

Tom nodded and said.

"I know!"

That when they both heard someone saying.

"Tom Quincy why didn´t you call me?"

They looked up and Tommy smiled as he saw Chaz standing right in front of him a big grin on his face.

"Chaz man!"

Tom jumped up and quickly hugged him.

They were friends again, they talked about what happened and Tom was sure that it didn´t hurt their friendship that they were both famous without boyzattack. Chaz made a solo album about a year after Toms first one came out.

The media is calling them **Friends turned Rivals** wich was bullshit because they were never so close.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hey Tom I get the feeling I´m not wanted"

"No just weren´t you on tour"

"Yeah now I´m here I just wanetd to get coffee when I saw you"

"Where are you sleeping."

"Hotel..."

"No man you´ll come home with me"

Chaz smiled at him.

"I would like that."

"Oh by the way Chaz that is my father John. Dad that is Chaz he was in Boyzattack with me"

They nodded at each other and Tommy smiled as he looked at Chaz. God he missed this guy, but he would never admit it.

After he left Boyzattack he missed Chaz so much, he was like his brother, no he was his brother. They were always there for each other and they could alway talk about their problems. Tommy was more than glad that Chaz was back in his life.

Tommy and Chaz were on their way home when Chaz said.

"I can´t believe you still have this car."

"Hey the viper is my baby so..."

"Tom what happened with Darius" Chaz interrupted him.

"Excuse me?"

Tom looked over at him and saw Chaz staring at him.

"Kwest called me!"

"Of course!"

"So what happened?"

"Well..."

**Hope you liked it. Please Review and tell me what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Tommy and Chaz sat on the couch in the living room just staring at each other before Chaz said.

" I can´t believe you did this!"

"I didn´t have a choice...I..."

"Of course you had!"

"I can´t leave her, I won´t!" Chaz was quiet for a few minutes before he nodded and said.

"Ok then let´s get started..." Tommy looked at him confused and asked.

"What??"

"You have a studio in the house right?"

Tom nodded and Chaz smiled.

"Great so we´ll record a song that will show Darius that he needs you but you don´t need him!"

Tom smiled and they stood up and walked into the basement were the studio was.

Tom and Chaz sat in the studio. Chaz stared at Tom while he wrote something down.

"And what have you got?" Chaz asked him.

Tom looked at him before he read what he wrote.

I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long  
(Erase all the pain till it's gone)  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong

"Ok good so we´ve got the chorus now we need the rest!"

Tom nodded and started to write again.

2 hours later

"I´ve got it"

Chaz shot up as he heard Tommy yell, he rubbed his eyes before he looked at his friend. He looked at his watch and sighed.

"Finally!"

"Funny!" Tom said.

"So I wanna hear it you know?!"

Tom nodded and started to sing.

(When this began)  
I had nothing to say  
And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me  
(I was confused)  
And I let it all out to find  
That I'm not the only person with these things in mind  
(Inside of me)  
But all the vacancy the words revealed  
Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel  
(Nothing to lose)  
Just stuck/ hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own

I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long  
(Erase all the pain till it's gone)  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong

And I've got nothing to say  
I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face  
(I was confused)  
Looking everywhere only to find  
That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind  
(So what am I)  
What do I have but negativity  
'Cause I can't justify the way, everyone is looking at me  
(Nothing to lose)  
Nothing to gain/ hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own

I will never know myself until I do this on my own  
And I will never feel anything else, until my wounds are healed  
I will never be anything till I break away from me  
I will break away, I'll find myself today

I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong  
Somewhere I belong

Chaz looked impressed and said.

"Wow..."

Tom smiled and said.

"You think Darius will regret it?"

"Oh I´m sure he will"

Later Tommy walked into the bedroom smiling as he saw Jude sleeping peacefully. He just showed Chaz where he could sleep and now the only thing he wanted to do was to crawl into the bed and sleep. He quickly undressed so he was only in his boxers. He walked to his said of the bed and sighed. He sat down and stared at Jude. He saw a paper lying on the bed and picked it up.

If we walk away now  
There's no turning around  
Gotta say what I mean  
While you're here with me  
I'm not sure I'll find words  
To cover the hurt  
That I see in your eyes  
But I gotta try

I know rocks turn to sand  
And hearts can change hands  
And you're not to blame  
When the sky fills with rain  
But if we stay or walk away  
There's one thing that's true  
I still love you  
I still love you

Can you search down inside  
Let go of your pride?  
If I forget trying to win  
And just let you in  
I didn't travel this far  
To watch it all fall apart  
So give me your hand  
And take a chance

I know rocks turn to sand  
And hearts can change hands  
And you're not to blame  
When the sky fills with rain  
But if we stay or walk away  
There's one thing that's true  
I still love you  
I still love you

Riding with me as close as before  
Whatever happens, I won't ask for more  
Here in my heart from now 'til the end  
Flame out or fly, we have to try again

I still

I know rocks turn to sand  
And hearts can change hands  
And you're not to blame  
When the sky fills with rain  
But if we stay or walk away  
There's one thing that's true  
I still love you  
I still love you

There's one thing that's true  
I still love you  
I still love you

A tear rolled down Tommys cheek and he smiled at Jude before he lay down and pulled her as close to him as possible his hand on her belly.

**The songs in this chapter were "Somewhere I belong" by Linkin Park and "I still love you" by Alexz Johnson. I hope you liked it and please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Jude woke up the next morning and smiled as she saw Tommy lying beside her sleeping peacefully. She stared at him for a few minutes before she moved so she was lying between his legs. She pushed his boxers off slowly and carefully so that she wouldn´t wake him up.

She threw the boxers across the room and stared hungrily at Tommys still soft penis. The baby kicked and Jude wisphered.

"Hey not now..." The baby stopped and Jude smiled. She licked Toms penis and smiled as it grew. Jude took him into her mouth and sucked gently. Tom groaned and Jude looked up. She smiled as she saw that he was still asleep. She licked the tip a few times before she moved up his chest kissing it up and down.

She looked into his eyes and said.

"Baby it´s time to wake up!" Tom groaned and opened his eyes slowly just in time to feel Jude sunk down on his hard member. Tommys eyes flew open and he moaned. Tom looked into her eyes and she smiled as she began to move up and down slowly. He grabbed her hips and groaned begging her to go faster.

Later Jude was making dinner when Chaz entered the kitchen. She smiled at him and he leaned against the wall.

"So how are you Chaz"

"Great and you..?"

"I´m fine"

"Good especially after what happened between Tom and D...!"

That caught Judes attention, she looked over at him and asked.

"What happened between them?"

Chaz stared at her and smiled innocently.

"He didn´t tell you?"

"What?" Jude asked.

Chaz sighed and started to explain.

"Darius wanted him to go on tour and Tom didn´t want to leave you and the baby alone, so he said no. Darius didn´t like it and gave him an ultimatum."

"That the reason Tommy won´t make a new album"

Chaz nodded and stared at her as he said.

"Don´t tell Tom that I told you please...we´re friends again I don´t want to loose his trust again."

Jude nodded with tears in her eyes and smiled softly.

"Of course"

Chaz smiled and nodded as they heard the door open and close.

Tom walked into the kitchen and Jude wiped the tears away. He looked between Jude and Chaz and asked.

"Is everything ok?" They nodded and Jude kissed him and said.

"I missed you..."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah I didn´t see you since that morning"

"And it was a good morning" Tom said with a smirk. Chaz saw this and said while he walked out of the room.

"I don´t even want to know!" Jude and Tommy laughed before Tom kissed her again.

Jude stood in front of Darius office and knocked. She opened the door and Darius looked up in shock as he saw who it was.

"Jude ...it´s good to see you!"

"Cut the crap!" Jude said holding her belly.

"Ok what´s wrong"

"Why did you do this to Tommy...you know he loves to sing. How could you."

Darius stared at her in shock...he couldn´t believe that Tom told her.

**Here is the new chapter. I took me a while to write this. PLEASE Review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

„Why did you do this" Jude yelled.

Darius stood up and sighed walking over to her. Knowing that he had to calm her down.

"Jude I gave him the option to choose...he didn´t want to make another album otherwise he would have decided to go on tour."

Jude waited til he stood only inches away from her and said.

"We both know why he decided against the tour...it was because of me you can´t seriously blame him for wanting to be a good father and husband."

"I don´t but I told you from the beginning that the marriage and the baby would probably affect his carreer and that I don´t want it to come inbetween..."

"BUT..."

"...no but I told you that the moment his relationship to you comes inbetween he would be out.!"

"Darius...music is Tommys life...you can´t take that from him"

Darius stared at her before he sighed and said.

"I made my choice!"

Jude stared at him for a few moments befor she smiled sadly and said.

"You´re making a mistake..." and with that she turned around and walked out of the door.

Jude came home that night and walked into the living room, she smiled as she saw Tommy and Chaz sitting on the couch watching a movie. She walked over to them and sat down on Tommys lap.

"Hey baby"

"Hey girl." Tommy said before he kissed her while Chaz made gagging noises.

They broke apart and smiled at him.

"What are you guys watching?!" Jude asked staring at the screen.

"The Texas Chainsaw Massacre"

"Original or Remake?"

"Remake..." Tom answered.

"Part one or two?" Tom looked at her and said.

"One, why are you so interested?"

Jude looked at him and asked.

"What I can´t be interested in what my husband´s watching."

"Of course you can but usually you hear the word horror movie and leave the room and now you want ..."

"Okay okay I´m going to take a shower."

She stood up and walked upstairs while Tommy and Chaz looked at each other confused.

Later that night Tommy walked into his bedroom and his heart broke as he saw Jude lying on the bed crying. He walked over to her and sat down beside her. He pulled her to him so that she lay inbetween his legs and one hand was stroking her belly.

"What´s wrong?" He wisphered.

"I´m so sorry..." Jude sobbed.

He kissed her temple and asked.

"What happened?"

She looked up at him and said.

"If it wouldn´t be for me you would be on tour now...partying with all these beautiful girls."

Tommy shook his head and sighed.

"How did you find out?"

"Chaz...but don´t be mad at him...he thought I knew"

Tom nodded and said.

"I´m not mad!"

He pulled her closer and said.

"Jude you are my life...I would rather loose music than you and the baby. Don´t worry Chaz and I are looking for a new label and it´s not like nobobdy would take me...in fact I got a lot of offers I just need to figure out what I want. Make a new album or produce."

She looked at him and asked.

"Yeah"

Tom smiled softly and said.

"Yeah!"

**I hope you like it and I´m sorry that it took so long but work kept me busy. Please review!!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The next morning Tommy lay in his bathtub relaxing. He sighed as he felt his muscles loose the tension they gathered the last few weeks.

As he lay there he thought about what he told Jude the night before. He was still weary of becoming a father and he was still scared shitless of hurting Jude but choosing Jude over his carreer that wasn´t something he would ever regret. The moment Darius gave him the ultimatum Tom knew what he was gonna choose.

It wasn´t like they needed the money, they had enough money they didn´t have to work for the rest of their lives. And it sure as hell wasn´t like Tommy needed a label to make music. He still make music maybe not in front of thousands of people but he could still make it. And to be honest with everything that happened since he became famous. Marrying Portia to Angies death to quitting Boyz Attack to becoming a solo artist maybe it was time to quit. And with that Tommy opened his eyes, he knew it was time to say goodbye to his past and the only way to do it was to finally say goodbye to Angie and Sarah and stop thinking what could have been. Nobody could ever take their place in his heart but they weren´t the owner anymore, they weren´t the owner for the last ten years.

Tommy walked out of the bathroom and smirked as he saw Jude still sleeping peacefully, she was lying on her back and her legs and arms were stretched out. He stared at her for a few minutes before he walked out of the bedroom.

Tommy walked downstair and was about to walk into the living room as he smelled pancakes, he walked into the kitchen and laughed as he saw Chaz standing at kitchen counter eating pancakes.

"Some things will never change!"

Chaz looked up and smirked before he asked.

"Want some?"

Tom walked over to him and took a fork before he sat down beside him and started to eat.

"God I missed you pancakes"

Chaz laughed and said.

"Well I miss you hangover remedy"

Tom smirked and took another bite.

"I wrote a new song!"

Chaz stared at him and asked.

"You want to record it?"

Tom nodded and said.

"Thanks for telling Jude"

Chaz stared at him before he asked.

"What are you..."

"About the ultimatum!"

Chazs eyes got wide and he stared at Tommy shocked.

"I´m so sorry ...I thought she knew"

"I knew"

"Yeah?"

Tommy nodded and said.

"Yeah"

Chaz sat in the soundbooth of Tommys homestudio listening to Tommy singing.

When Tommy was finished Chaz said.

"Hey Tom I think you and Jude should visit someone."

And with that Tommy looked up.

**Another chapter I hope it makes up for the waiting. In the next chapter Jude will discover a painful s****ecret of Tommys past and you´ll find out why Tommy is so scared to become a dad and I can tell you it isn´t only because of his father. Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Jude woke up and saw Tom sitting in a chair beside the bed staring at her. She smiled at him and said.

"Good morning!"

"Morning!"

She looked at him while he walked over to her sitting down on the bed beside her.

"Come with me?" He asked and she stared at him before she nodded.

"Sure...just let me get dressed."

Tommy and Jude were driving. Jude looked at Tommy and saw that he was fighting an battle.

"What is it?"

Tom sighed and said.

"You remember what I told you about Angie...and my...my relationship with her?"

"Yeah you told me that you left Portia and Boyzattack for her!"

"Jude I´m going to tell you now a few things and I want you to know that this is my past and you and this baby are my future no matter what I´m saying in the next few minutes got that?!"

"Ok..."

Tom stopped in front of a cemetery, Jude looked around before she turned her attention to Tommy. Tom turned to her before he started.

"When I was 18 my life was crazy...it was all about sex, drugs and rock´n roll. I was married to Portia but that didn´t matter to me. I mean when we got married I really thought that I love her but I was young and stupid and...drunk!"

Jude nodded and he continued.

"With 19 that changed. It was after one of my concerts when I saw her sitting in a corner crying. I asked her if she was okay. When she looked at me I fell in love it was so...when I met you it was different...I grew to love you but I knew that we would work out. With Angie on the other hand it was so fast I fell in love with her on the first sight but I knew that it wouldn´t work out I knew it, I hoped for the better but in the end I knew it!"

"Still I was 19 and in love and she was the first person who I could talk to, who didn´t want a story, who didn´t want my money, who just wanted me. She wanted to be with me so I divorced Portia and told Darius that I´m out. It was a few months after I quit boyzattack when she told me that she was pregnant."

He looked into Judes wide eyes and smiled sadly.

"Yeah she was pregnant and I was so happy I mean I was scared with my past that didn´t suprise me but everything was great. I was together with the woman I love and we were expecting a babygirl."

Jude saw the tears running down his cheeks so she took his hand and smiled at him.

"We had everything planned out, we wanted to name our babygirl Sarah...She was in the eight month when we had a fight...it was stupid something about her flirting with Kwest or something anyway she got mad and took off in my car."

"Four hours later I got a call from the hospital. They said she wrapped around a tree, that she didn´t feel anything. After that I sweared I wouldn´t love again til I met you."

"Why are we here?" Jude asked softly.

"I wanted them to meet you!"

Jude nodded and got out of the car.

"Come on Quincy I wanna know who held my husbands heart for so many years."

Tom smiled softly remembering why he loved her so much.

**I hope you like the new chapter. Please review!!**


	15. Chapter 15

There is going to be slash in this chapter if you don´t like it then I´m sorry but I always thought that Chaz was kinda gay an

**There is going to be slash in this chapter if you don´t like it then I´m sorry but I always thought that Chaz was kinda gay and that Darius needed some action.**

**Chapter 15**

Tommy lay in the bed and watched Jude who slept peacefully on his chest. It´s been two weeks since Tommy told her the truth and things couldn´t go any better. Jude and the baby were great and Tommy got so many offers for a record contract he couldn´t believe it. The only problem, they would have to move. Most of the offers came from Los Angeles, New York or even London. He didn´t know what to do. He knew it was a great chance but he didn´t want to leave his friends...the people he loved and he didn´t want to force Jude either.

Darius woke up this morning and went straight to the shower. All the stress from the last few weeks were getting to him. Tommy tour to Tommy quitting...ok he fired him but he gave him a chance to stay. It was Toms decision. Darius was about to take off his boxers when he heard the knocking on the door.

"Fuck!!"

**Here start****s the slash/ MAN ON MAN ACTION don´t like don´t read**

Chaz stood in front of Darius door waiting for him to open. After days of thinking about it he was finally ready to yell at him to make him understand what a mistake he made when he let Tommy go.

The door opened and Chaz almost winced as he saw the expression on Darius face,

"Hey D!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"Talk!"

Chaz walked past Darius into the house but not without eyeing Darius half naked body. He heard the door slam and sighed before he turned around to face Darius.

"About what?"

"You know what!"

"Oh god not again...what first Jude now you I had the same conversation with Kwest. Tom is out nothing is gonna change that."

"But..."

"No Chaz no but...he is out"

"BUT HE..."

"No!"

And with that Chaz crashed his lips onto Darius. Darius eyes got wide as he felt Chaz lips on his. His first thought was to push him away but then Chaz slipped his tongue into his mouth and all those thought went away. He closed his eyes and kissed back.

They broke away after a few minutes and stared at each other before Darius pushed Chaz against the wall and kissed him again. Darius felt Chaz getting harder and moaned. He broke away and smiled at Chaz before he asked.

"Bedroom?"

Chaz stared at him for a few minutes before he closed his eyes and nodded. Darius took Chazs hand into his and pulled him towards the bedroom.

Once inside Darius turned to Chaz and started to undress him while he stared into his eyes. After a few minutes they were both only wearing their boxers.

Darius pulled Chaz towards the bed and he lay down. Darius smirked as he saw the bulge in Chazs boxers and lay down on top of him. He started to move his hips against Chaz and kisssed him slipping his tongue into his mouth. After a while they were both hard as a rock, they broke away and stared into each other eyes as they removed the last pieces of clothing.

They both moaned as they felt the other pressed so tightly against each other. Darius kissed Chazs neck and licked up and down a few times before he wisphered into his ear.

"Turn around..."

Chaz stared at him for a moment before he turned around. Darius had to bit back a moan as he saw what Chaz was doing.

He stroked his back a few times before he wisphered.

"That´s going to hurt but I´ll be gentle"

"You did this before?"

"Yeah!"

Darius kissed up and down his back before he reached toward his nightstand. He looked through it and cursed as he didn´t find anything.

"What is it?"

"I don´t have any lube!"

"Just do it without"

"But..."

"Do it!"

Darius sighed before he spit in his hand and placed it on his member, he rubbed up and down a few times before he positioned himself at Chazs opening.

He kissed his back one more time before he pushed slowly in. Chaz had to bit back a wince as he entered. Darius felt him tense so he reached for his hand and slipped his fingers through his. He squeezed his hand as he pushed further into him and he moaned.

A few hourse later Chaz was lying in the bed watching Darius as he slept. A part of him still couldn´t believe what happened and the other part of him knew all along why he never kept any girl around he liked guys. He knew that he found Tommy attractiv but he never believed that he could actually be gay. He sighed before he stood up slowly so that he didn´t wake Darius. He quickly grabbed his clothes and rushed out of the room.

**And what did you think? That was my first slash ever...I hope you like it, please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Tommy walked into the house and sighed as he heard Jude sobbing in the kitchen. The last few weeks were hard. Tom decided to open his own label thanks to Chaz and his father. It was the best idea ever. Tom knew that when the baby was there he would need some time. He didn´t want to leave Jude alone and he knew that no label would accept that. Jude should´ve given birth to their baby last week but it seems like their boy or girl didn´t want to come out and of course that stressed Jude who stressed Tommy.

Tommy walked into the kitchen and saw Jude staring out the window and crying. He walked over to her and kissed her head.

"What´s wrong?"

He knew he said the wrong thing when Jude glared at him.

"What´s wrong? I´m pregnant that´s wrong and it´s all your fault!"

Tom looked at her for a moment before he nodded and walked out. Jude had to bit back the tears as he saw the defeat in his eyes.

She knew the last few weeks were hard on him. With all the choices he had to make and her hormones it must´ve been the hardest weeks in his life.

Chaz stared at the ceiling as Darius slept peacefully beside him. He still couldn´t believe that he was doing this. A one night stand that would´ve been something he could´ve understood but a relationship with Darius of all people that was sureal. He didn´t tell anyone, not Tommy and sure as hell noone from Boyzattack. He didn´t tell Tom not because he thought Tom had a problem with him being gay. You could say a lot about Tom but he sure as hell wasn´t a homophob. He was more afraid of Tom having a problem with him dating Darius.

Darius stirred beside him and Chaz looked over.

"Hi..."

Chaz wisphered, Darius just looked at him before he pulled Chaz closer kissing his shoulder.

Tommy was about to walk into the living room as he heard Jude singing and playing the piano.

Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
There's always cracks  
Crack of sunlight  
Crack in the mirror on your lips  
It's the moment of a sunset Friday  
When our conversations twist  
It's the fifth day of ice on a new tattoo  
But the ice should be on our heads  
We only spun the web to catch ourselves  
So we weren't left for dead

And I was never looking for approval from anyone but you  
And though this journey is over I'll go back if you ask me to

I'm not dead just floating  
Right between the ink of your tattoo  
In the belly of the beast we turned into  
I'm not scared just changing  
Right beyond the cigarette and the devilish smile  
You're my crack of sunlight

You can do the math a thousand ways but you can't erase the facts  
That others come and others go but you always come back  
I'm a winter flower underground always thirsty for summer rain  
And just like the change of seasons  
I know you'll be back again

I'm not dead just floating  
Underneath the ink of my tattoo  
I've tried to hide my scars from you  
I'm not scared just changing  
Right beyond the cigarette and the devilish smile  
You're my crack of sunlight oh

I'm not dead just yet  
I'm not dead I'm just floating  
Doesn't matter where I'm going  
I'll find you  
I'm not scared at all  
Underneath the cuts and bruises  
Finally gained what no one loses  
I'll find you  
I will find you

I'm not dead just floating  
I'm not scared just changing  
You're my crack of sunlight yeah

Tom walked into the room and Jude looked up, he smiled at her and said.

"let´s go to bed!"

She nodded and stood up slowly.

Jude stared at Tommy as he slept. She loved how innocent he looked, like nothing bothered him even thought she knew that was not true. She winced as another pain hit her, she had this pain now the whole day and she was getting worried but didn´t want Tommy to worry so she kept her mouth shut.

She was about to fall asleep when the pain got worse and she suddenly felt the wetness between her legs.

"OH shit"

She turned to Tommy and shook him.

"Tom!"

He woke with a start and looked at her.

"What?"

"The baby is coming..."

**One more chapter and this story is finished. I hope you liked it and I´m sorry for the long wait.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Tommy held Judes hand as another pain hit her. It´s been now 8 hours since her water broke and they both were exhausted. Tommy just wished he could switch places with her. Another pain hit her and Tommy winced as the grip on his hand tightened. Suddenly he remembered his dad.

"Hey baby...I´m just going to tell the others what´s going on and I have to call someone ok, I´ll be back in a minute!"

She nodded and let go of his hand. He left the room and she muttered.

"I won´t ever sleep with him again."

The nurse who stood beside the bed smiled and said.

"Believe me so many women told me that but are always coming back."

Jude winced as another pain hit her and shook her head.

"Oh no...never again, he´s got a hand for a reason!"

The nurse grinned and said.

"Poor guy!"

Tommy walked into the waiting room and saw Chaz, Stuart, Kwest and Sadie.

"Hey guys..." He said.

They jumped up and walked over to him.

"And how is my sister..."

"She ´s good you and Stuart could go in...I need to call someone!"

They nodded and walked into the room. Chaz and Kwest looked at him and asked in unison.

"Who do you need to call?"

Tommy smiled and said.

"My father"

He walked out of the hospital and dug his mobile phone out of his jeans.

Tommy hung up and sighed. His father was on his way, he smiled and was about to walk back into the hospital when Sadie ran to him.

"What?"

"The baby is coming."

Tommys eyes got wide and he said.

"I´m going to be a daddy."

Sadie smiled at him before she dragged him into the hospital.

**Benjamin Timothy Quincy**

**Born: 2014/20/9**

**Father: Tom Quincy**

**Mother: Jude Quincy**

Tommy looked down at his baby boy who was sleeping peacefully in his arms. He smiled and a tear ran down his cheek. He couldn´t believe that this was actually happening. He looked up and saw Jude looking at him with a content expression.

He walked over to her and placed the baby in her arms.

"I´m just going to talk to my dad..."

She nodded and kissed him softly before he left the room.

He saw his dad standing in front of the nusery and walked over to him.

"Hey..."

"Hey...how is your family?"

"We are great...I´m a dad"

"Yeah and a great one."

His father said and looked at him. He turned his head towards Judes room and asked.

"Can I see him?"

Tommy nodded and said.

"Go ahead."

John walked away and Tommy sighed thinking that life couldn´t get any better. Chaz walked up beside him and Tommy stared at him.

"I thought you already left."

"Never...I still have to spend some time with the little rockstar!"

Tommy grinned.

"Little Rockstar?"

"With you as father what did you think?"

Tommys grin got bigger.

"So what´s new in the world of Chaz!?"

"I slept with Darius!"

"WHAT!!"

Chaz winced.

**THE END!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

**Krazy Karah**

**Sammyluvr83**

**Jenn6891  
Saderia**

**IluvTommyJude21**

**Tommy4L210**

**Letitrain810**

**Bbybty9**

**Anatomygirl21**

**Isfantommyq**

**Babygirltee**

**Alexzrules**

**Jommy4ever**

**Sarasheppard**

**Tommys21**

**Love4Jommy**

**Thank you!**

**And for those who are waiting for a 3****rd**** part in my Family Potrait series. I´m working on it. I´ll upload the trailer on youtube. **


End file.
